


It's like That (And That's The Way It Is)

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Carter is from South London, Explicit Sexual Content, Fem!Halford, Fem!Preston, Holmewood is the Rt Hon, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Nightclub, Rebound One Night Stand, Sailor!Jim, Soldier!Ross, but of course, dancing as seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this idea has been simmering in the back of my head for a couple of months now. Let me know what you think.</p><p>It’s a Modern AU take on DarkHawk, where Ross and Jim meet in a night club on a night out. Jim is a Lieutenant of the HMS Dragon. Ross is a Captain in the Royal Tank Regiment. Sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing Man and Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Run DMC song which is what Ross is dancing to when Jim first spots him.

Jim knew it had been a bad idea to come out. True, Hampshire Boulevard was a fun kind of place. It was suitably dark, lots of corners to get lost in and reasonably priced drinks. It was also not too far from the girls’ flat, and the people inside were friendly enough, the cabaret act was surprisingly good and even though he was generally feeling shitty, Preston and Halford were having a ball and far be it for him to begrudge his two best friends a fun night out just because he was moping. He picked moodily at the label on his beer bottle and listened with half an ear to the two young women sitting on the other side of the table. Preston had her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder and they were snickering at someone’s shoes. 

It was their first real night out after coming back from their six month deployment across the Atlantic and back, and his first real night out since receiving an email that basically told him to get his stuff out of his now very ex-boyfriend’s flat. He was effectively homeless, having gone there directly, bagging up the last three years of his life and going to crash on the girls’ sofa. They had fed him tequila and sympathy, and convinced him the best way to get over he-who-shall-not-be-named and no, he wasn’t fucking talking about Voldemort although his two sisters in arms certainly thought so, was to go out and get laid.

He wasn’t convinced.

***********

Five hours earlier, Bovington Army Camp

‘Your problem is that no-one’s sucked your cock since we got back from deployment.’ Carter said, South London accent making him sound like he was an extra in a Guy Ritchie film. Ross glared at him over his book. ‘And you can give me the dark and fucking broody all you fucking like but you know it’s true.’ 

‘I think you’ll find that he has to get his arse off the bed in order to go out and find the aforementioned cocksucker.’ Holmewood said from his side of the room. He was doing sit ups on the floor, army style with the soles of his feet flat. His washboard abs were proving distracting to Ross, and that was how he knew he was in trouble. If he was looking at his best friend with casual interest he really needed to get his end away and the sooner, the better. Carter snorted with laughter, black eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked at Ross, appraisingly. That look coming from a big black man from Brixton had originally scared the crap out the upper middle class Cornish boy that he was when he first showed up in Bovington after completing his officer’s training, having received his deployment to the Royal Tank Regiment. Now, seven years later, he wore his black beret with pride and carried a Captain’s flashes on his shoulder. Of course he was nothing compared to Holmewood, who had an actual Rt. Hon in his name. 

‘We,’ Carter announced, ‘need a fucking night out.’

‘There is one tiny flaw in that plan, my good friend.’ Holmewood said, not breaking stride. The man was a fucking machine Ross thought to himself, both literally and metaphorically. He often thought it was a good thing his best friend was straight. If Rupert Holmewood had been gay, there wouldn’t have been anyone who would even have looked at Ross. 

‘That being?’

‘That being that Captain Poldark over there has pretty much fucked every gay in this village.’ Holmewood said. He snickered noisily at his own joke.

‘Not a problem.’ Carter said, ‘We just need to go further afield.’ His eyes twinkled with evil intent. It was enough to stop Holmewood mid sit-up and look at him.

‘What do you know that we don’t?’ he asked. 

‘A mate of mine with the Service says the Dragon got in two days ago.’ Carter said, ‘And you know what that means.’ He waggled his eyebrows at Ross who heaved a huge sigh and put his book down.

‘Pray do tell, Carter.’ he said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. ‘Whatever does it fucking mean?’ Carter gave him a blinding smile that was equal parts arrogance, charm and danger. It was a combination that had gotten him into more pairs of knickers than the Marks and Spencer’s lingerie department currently stocked.

‘Sailors.’ he said.

************

Preston came back from the bar, six shots clutched precariously in her hands. She barely managed to put them on the table, then doled them out, three apiece. Halford had abandoned ship to go to the ladies so it was just the two of them.

‘Jesus, Billie.’ Jim groaned, ‘I don’t think more shots are going to make a difference.’ 

‘You’re too uptight.’ she pointed out. ‘How on earth do you expect anyone to get his cock up your arse when you have that gigantic stick lodged up there? Now fucking drink.’ She glared at him until he picked up the first shot and downed it, then made a face. He fucking hated tequila at the best of times, but had pretty much drunk the entire production of the last Mexican summer by this stage. ‘Good boy, now the next one.’ Preston said. She pushed the second shot at him, then noticed he’d gone quiet, staring over her shoulder. ‘What?’ She turned around, silvery grey eyes narrowing. ‘Oh my.’ 

Jim knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. The dance floor had been heaving for two hours already but he knew the man he was currently looking at had not been on it the last time he looked. He let his eyes linger and felt a flicker of interest for the first time that evening. Fine, if he was being honest, maybe more than just a fucking flicker. A raging forest fire of interest was probably a more apt description.

*************

Ross had to concede that coming to Portsmouth had been one of Carter and Holmewood’s brighter ideas. And, bless them, they’d even dragged him into what pretty much was the only gay club in town, despite his protestations that he was happy to go somewhere more mainstream. Rupert had even booked them into a hotel, courtesy of his independent wealth. He’d also made sure that Ross had his own room, just in case, as Holmewood had put it with a wink that could only be described as salacious. Although, the stop at Boots and the subsequent chucking of lube and condoms into the back seat with him, accompanied by childish giggles, had probably been unnecessary.

The trip from Bovington had had a carnival spirit and it had infected him. He was now several beers, and many shots down. The alcohol had him on that wonderful knife’s edge between just drunk enough and too drunk. The music was the best the nineties could throw at him and he just let himself go, dancing like he hadn’t for a very long time. A good few years and deployments ago he’d loved to do this, just go out and dance himself stupid until his body ached and he was giddy with exhaustion. He did precious little of it nowadays, though. But maybe because it was Portsmouth and he knew no-one knew him here, he threw caution to the wind and now not even Carter could keep up with him. 

At this point he really could have cared less about finding someone to take to bed. He was having such a good time he’d actually turned down several advances and one very blatant come on. The guys in question had been nice, and he’d seriously considered the last offer to go into the men’s room and have his cock sucked, something Holmewood and Carter had been very disappointed to hear he’d turned down. But there was something missing, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

And then, completely by chance Ross looked up and saw him.

***********

Jim had to do some serious work to keep his mouth from dropping open. There had been a couple of nice-looking guys on his radar that evening, but honestly he’d just couldn’t be bothered to get up off his chair and do the dance that he’d fervently hoped he was done with. He’d never been very good at the casual fucking thing, although Ex-boyfriend apparently hadn’t had any trouble while he was gone.

But the guy on the dance floor was more than nice-looking. He was, in fact, drop dead gorgeous. He was fairly tall and lithe, like an athlete. Long legs and a very nice arse were constrained by jeans that were just the right amount of tight, and the white t-shirt showed off a pair of broad shoulders and a flat stomach. 

But it was the way he moved that made Jim’s pulse quicken and his mouth go dry. He was so perfectly comfortable in his own body, movements fluid and graceful that he could almost believe that the man was a professional dancer. His two companions were nowhere near as captivating, although the black guy was a good mover in his own right, and Jim was pretty sure they were straight. 

He watched the man change rhythm as the music changed, his dark hair sweaty and his olive skin flushed from exertion. Jim was just wondering what colour his eyes were, and then Preston nudged him in the ribs and broke the spell.

‘Now he,’ she said with a grin, ‘has a body that could go for days. And I’m sure his cock is probably just as pretty as his face.’ 

‘And more than likely, totally out of my league.’ Jim said. Preston gave him a derisive snort.

‘Well if you’re going to shoot yourself down before you’ve even spoken to him, then there is truly no hope for you Jim Hawkins.’ she said.

Halford chose that moment to reappear from her trip to the bathroom and looked at them glaring at each other over the table.

‘What did I miss?’ she asked.

‘Jim being a big fat chicken.’ Preston said. Jim narrowed his eyes at her, but she was having none of it.

‘Huh?’ Halford looked confused. 

‘Look over there.’ Preston gesturing in the direction of the Dancing Man, as Jim was now starting to think of him. Halford took a look and gave a low whistle.

‘Helloooo Nurse.’ she drawled, ‘Christ, I’d even seriously consider turning for that.’

‘Well, this arsehole thinks he wouldn’t have a chance so he’s not even going to try his luck.’ Preston said in a disgusted tone, giving Jim a look that spoke volumes.

************

Ross watched what appeared to be a mild altercation between the man and the tall black haired woman he was with. He could see enough to know they clearly weren’t together. There was a serious friend vibe coming off of them.

He gave the man the once over as discreetly as possible. He wasn’t Ross’ usual type, but damn if he wasn’t the cutest thing he’d laid eyes on in forever. He looked a little shorter than himself, with neatly cropped blond hair and a very nicely put together body in jeans and a black t-shirt with a Thunder Cats logo on the front. His eyes looked light and Ross had a sudden urge to go over and find out whether they were blue or green. 

Then a second woman, shorter than the other one and with equally short cropped sandy hair came back and there was a gesture in his direction. That made Ross suddenly pay attention. He had yet to catch the blond man’s gaze, but if he was the possible subject of their discussion then he could be in with a chance. 

Then Blondie went and dashed his hopes by getting up and storming off into the crowd. In hindsight what Ross did next was probably the height of stupidity in most people’s books, but what the fuck. He headed after him, not so much giving Carter and Holmewood a clue as to why he’d just buggered off.

***********

Jim walked through the crowd of people. He just wasn’t in the mood anymore, and a quick exit followed by a walk back to the flat to clear his mind and cool off was the only thing he was focused on at that moment. Preston’s goading had put his back up, and as much as he wanted to go over to the Dancing Man and introduce himself, maybe make small talk and have a couple of drinks, his insecurity just wouldn’t let him.

That was why the hand on his arm scared the daylights out of him. His reaction was probably a little extreme, but he turned with speed and got hold of the person by the wrist, holding it tightly, all of his reflexes ready to bend it back and chuck the guy off of him. But that intention was as far as he got, as he looked at his would be attacker and saw big dark eyes and the face he’d been watching for the last quarter of an hour. 

***********

Ross tried to catch up to the blond man, wriggling through the crowds. The blond kept moving tantalisingly in and out of sight, not helped by the fact that he was a little on the short side. Then he disappeared completely. Ross swore, and stopped. He peered through the crowds, then just caught sight of a black t-shirt and headed for it. The blond was almost off the dance floor and Ross managed to close enough to reach out and grab his upper arm. Then he got a surprise as a sure hand whipped around to grab his wrist in a move he recognised well from his own hand to hand classes he’d received as part of his military training. He was about to respond when Blondie stopped dead and looked up at him. His light coloured eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted as if to say something. Ross felt heat flash through his chest. The arousal was so strong it took him by surprise. He’d never had such a strong physical attraction to a virtual stranger before.

There really was nothing for it. He took a step forward bringing himself chest to chest with Blondie, put his hand on his face, fingers along his jaw and thumb tracing his full lower lip before he leaned down and kissed him. 

************

Jim stared up into Dancing Man’s gorgeous face and tried to say something, say anything that wouldn’t make him look like a complete tosser. But his voice failed and nothing came out but a soft gasp. Jim cursed inwardly, convinced that Dancing man was going to think he was an absolute idiot and just walk away. 

The step forward and the hand on his face took him completely by surprise. He barely had time to register what the hell was happening, before he felt Dancing Man’s thumb trace his lower lip, and the touch was so warm, so intimate, that it made him go dizzy with the sudden need that flooded his senses. 

That, of course, was nothing compared to what happened when Dancing Man leaned down just enough and kissed him.

***********

Blondie’s mouth was soft and warm and yielding and Ross tightened his grip on him slightly, feeling the rasp of stubble under his palm. There was no response at first and Ross was about to pull back, but then Blondie’s lips moved against his and it was game on. He increased the pressure just a bit, letting his lips linger against Blondie’s, then let his tongue just brush against them. He hadn’t expected the quite frankly mind blowing feeling of Blondie's lips parting ever so slightly and an answering flick of tongue against his own. Blondie tasted like tequila and heat. It was incredible and they continued for a while, light touches of tongue against tongue making Ross crazy, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He slid his hand from Blondie’s jaw to the back of his head, tilting him and using the new angle to gently push his mouth open with his tongue, before licking into his mouth. Blondie responded readily, dragging his tongue over Ross’ mouth and letting it tangle with his in a steady rhythm that quickly grew heated until their mouths were crushed together. Ross let him guide it until Blondie gently broke away, breath coming noticeably harder than it had been before. 

They looked at each other, everything else around them forgotten. 

‘So, hi.’ Ross said, at a complete loss at what else to do. Blondie looked at him like he was crazy, and then surprise him by suddenly smiling. It was possibly the most beautiful smile Ross had ever seen, big and bright showing perfectly even white teeth and a pair of dimples that quite literally took his breath away.

‘Hi yourself.’ he replied. ‘This is going to sound absolutely fucking crazy, but do you want to get out of here?’

‘Fuck, yes.’ Ross said, his heart jumping. 

‘Good.’ Blondie said, then took his hand and led him towards the exit.


	2. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step obviously...but is Jim getting cold feet?

Jim really hadn’t thought that far ahead. All he knew was that the kiss Dancing Man had just given him had seriously messed with his ability to focus on anything. But at the same time he was almost freaking out at the fact that he’d basically just hauled a complete stranger out onto the street with him, no matter how fucking hot that stranger might be. He looked at his companion, who was giving him a slightly amused look.

‘So now what?’ he asked.

************

They ended up in the George which was thankfully still open and pretty crowded. Ross had also noticed the number of greetings and significant looks they were getting as they took an empty table at the back after getting drinks at the rather crowded bar. He gave Blondie the once over, and realised that the compact frame wasn’t just trim, but in really good shape as well. He noticed something just showing under the edge of the t-shirt on Blondie’s left arm, and reached over. He brushed his fingertips against it, and was pleased to see a slight flush set in on Blondie’s face. 

‘Tattoo?’ he asked, and Blondie obligingly pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show a tattoo of a dragon curled around an anchor. Ross grinned.

‘I should have known.’ he said, and Blondie flushed even more. Ross watched as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, a frayed surfer type number in black and blue nylon. He opened it and took out a warrant card, handing it to Ross.

‘Lieutenant James Hawkins.’ he read aloud, then handed it back. ‘You on the Dragon, James?’

‘It’s Jim, and yes.’ Jim said, leaning back in his chair. ‘So, come on.’

‘What?’

‘I’ve shown you mine. I do believe it’s customary to show me yours.’ There was a flirtatious tone, but it was so light it could have been easily missed. Ross smiled broadly. 

‘How do you know I’m in?’ he asked and Jim gave a snort of laughter, that suddenly turned him from cute into extremely fuckable. 

‘Please.’ he said, holding out a hand. Ross obliged and copied the action, handing over his warrant card. Jim raised an eyebrow. 

‘Captain Ross Poldark.’ he said, nodding appraisingly. There was a slight emphasis on the word Captain. 

‘Worried I outrank you?’ Ross asked teasingly, taking a pull from his pint and looking at Jim carefully. He was very pleased to see that the eyes were a halfway point, blue and green mixed together. 

‘No.’ Jim said, and those blue-green eyes flashed. ‘We’re effectively the same rank Captain. I’m surprised you don’t know that.’ The sudden challenge in his eyes made Ross catch his breath ever so slightly.

My humblest apologies, Lieutenant.’ he replied. Their eyes met and there was a definite spark that ignited between them. Their eyes remained locked, the intensity of the gaze rising steadily, when suddenly it was broken by the sound of both their mobiles going off at the same time. 

‘Saved by the bell.’ Jim said, and Ross picked his phone up and read the message. It was from Carter. He tapped out a reply and put it back on the table.

It took exactly ten seconds for a reply to come through.

Ross sighed and Jim gave him a questioning look.

‘Bad news?’ he asked, and there was a funny little tone that hadn’t been there before. He suddenly looked like he wanted to bolt. ‘Do you have to go?’

‘No!’ Ross blurted, and then realised he probably sounded like a lunatic. ‘It’s just I came here with two mates and I kind of buggered off without telling them where I was going.’

‘To chase after me?’ Jim asked and, to Ross’ relief, the flirtation was back.

‘To chase after you.’ he confirmed. ‘I didn’t want you to get away.’ Jim huffed a soft laugh and Ross felt his stomach lurch. It suddenly became very important to make Jim laugh again.

‘Well,’ he said, waving his mobile at Ross, ‘it seems we both travel in threes. There’s two people on their way over here right now to get a look at you.’ 

‘Oh, fuck.’ Ross laughed, ‘Should I hide.’

No point.’ Jim said, looking at the door. ‘They’re already here.’

***********

To their mutual horror, Carter, Holmewood, Preston and Halford got on like a house on fire. They were currently engaged in a spirited discussion as to the relative merits of getting pissed on premium Russian vodka. They were all crowded around the table, which meant that Ross had had to bring his chair right up next to Jim. But the added hangers-on did mean that he and Ross could talk unimpeded as the others were so caught up with talking to each other. And then Jim discovered that Ross was not just hot, but also genuinely nice and extremely funny. It was a shocking development.

He was now giving Ross a sidelong look, watching as he laughed. His smile was shockingly bright, like a sudden searchlight hitting you full in the face. Jim was certain that he could happily look at that smile for the rest of his existence and never get bored with it. That thought however made him hesitate as he realised he was already having happy-ever-after thoughts about someone he’d just met and that in turn brought back the reality of the situation. He was sitting in a pub with a guy he’d just met, and contemplating the fact that he didn’t just find him attractive but that he liked him as well.

That last though severely freaked him out.

So he did what anyone would do in that situation. He panicked, got up and headed for the men’s room, leaving everyone staring after him in surprise at his abrupt exit.

In the mens room he braced himself against the basin counter and took a deep breath. Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ he asked himself softly. ‘You literally came out of a long term relationship two days ago.’ He shook his head at himself, then ran the cold water for a bit until the tepidness had gone and splashed his face, trying to clear his head. When he looked up Ross was standing behind him, and Jim jumped.

‘Fucking hell!’ he swore. His reaction made Ross jump just as badly.

‘Sorry.’ he said, taking a step back. ‘It’s just that that’s the second time you’ve run away from me this evening.’ He gave a tentative smile. ‘I hope it’s not something I said?’

‘No,’ Jim replied, hating himself for what he was about to do, but knowing that it had to be done. ‘I’m just a little edgy.’ Ross frowned, and came to lean with his backside against the counter, folding his arms defensively and looking down at Jim.

‘Any particular reason?’ he asked.

‘Look, I have to tell you that I just got out of a three year relationship.’ Jim said, and waited for Ross to hightail it out of the door. To his amazement, Ross just shrugged.

‘How long ago?’ he asked. Jim winced.

‘Two days ago.’ he said. Ross gave a low whistle.

‘No wonder you’re jumpy.’ he said, then smiled. ‘At least I know it’s not me,’

‘God, no.’ Jim said, ‘It’s very much not you. I think you’re great. That’s why I need to put all my cards on the table and tell you that I may not be in the best frame of mind right now. I like you Ross. But this may not be a very good idea.’ He looked at him. Ross’ hazel eyes were speculative.

‘So what you’re saying is that this would be a rebound fuck.’ he said, and the bluntness of the words made Jim’s pulse stutter. He suddenly found it very hard to speak.

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘And, quite frankly you’re too nice a guy to do that to.’ He straightened up and started to move away, but then Ross moved in to block him and Jim found himself backed up against the counter, the edge digging into his lower back, and pinned in by Ross’ arms. Ross was right in his face now, lips barely inches away, and Jim’s breathing quickened as he stared into the deep dark eyes and saw something that burned. 

‘I think you should know,’ Ross breathed in a low voice, ‘that I’m really not that nice.’ Then he leaned in and kissed Jim hard. Jim barely had time to respond before Ross pulled back. ‘And just so you are aware, right now all I can think about is dragging you back to my hotel room and fucking your brains out, rebound or not.’ That little statement took Jim’s breath away and he was suddenly very aware of the tightening in his jeans. Christ, he wasn’t going to be able to walk straight at this rate. 

‘So you have no problem with that?’ he asked, and wanted to die as his voice squeaked a little. Ross gave him a feral smile, then reached for one of Jim’s hands and very deliberately placed it on his cock, which was rock hard under Jim’s hand.

‘What do you think?’ he asked, smiling again as he watched Jim’s eyes go wide. ‘So what do you say Lieutenant Hawkins?’ Jim took a deep breath and then tightened his hand around Ross’ cock, getting the most delicious involuntary moan for his trouble.

‘I say let’s fucking go.’ he replied.

*************

The others didn’t quite know what to make of them, especially as they simply charged out of the men’s room and left without stopping. At the table Carter turned to Holmewood.

‘He bloody did it again.’ he said to Holmewood who snickered. 

‘Only this time he’s taken Jim with him.’ Preston said gleefully, her eyes sparkling. 

*************

The walk to the hotel was absolute torture. Ross was torn between wanting to throw Jim against the wall and kiss him frantically, and walking as quickly as was decent to the building that was shining out like a tantalising beacon in the night. Jim walked next to him, hands shoved in his pockets and his body almost vibrating with tension. 

They got to the hotel door, and Ross pulled it open for Jim, who gave him a crooked smile that told Ross he was extremely amused by his gesture.

‘Fuck off.’ Ross said in response, ‘I’m trying to be a gentleman here.’ Jim didn’t say anything, just continued smiling in that infuriating way and walked inside. They went past the thankfully empty reception desk and headed for the lift. Ross pressed the call button and then they both stood there looking at each other. The lift arrived and Jim barely had a chance to step inside and for the doors to close before Ross got him by the shirt and backed him hard into the side of the lift, pinning him with his superior height and kissing him ferociously.

Jim kissed back, his tongue fighting back against Ross’ as the kiss got messier and more intense. Ross moaned loudly and grabbed his hips, pulling Jim against him so their cocks ground against each other. Jim responded, arching into him and reaching up to grab at the dark hair with both hands. He would probably have said that this kiss was the most incredible one he’d ever had, if he’d been able to think in any kind of coherent fashion. Fortunately for him and the lift though, the ping to indicate they’d reached the floor sounded and Ross backed off, wiping his mouth and dragging Jim after him down the corridor, already digging his key card out his back pocket. 

They got to the door, and Ross nearly slammed the key card in in his rush to get the door open. This time there was no gentlemanly gesture, just a brusque wave that told Jim to get his arse inside as quickly as possible. 

He gave Ross a look, and sauntered in ahead, confidence at an all time high after seeing how wound up he’d made Ross. Ross closed the door behind them and clicked the lock into place. Jim backed up into the room, which was tiny, with barely a foot or two of space around the bed. He felt the edge hit the back of his knees and stopped, hands back in pockets and watching as Ross came towards him, all predatory grace now. His dark eyes looked black in the darkened room, and Jim lifted his head defiantly in response. 

‘No.’ he said, and sat down on the edge of the bed. ‘Stay there.’ Ross laughed.

‘It’s going to be kind of hard for me to fuck you from over here. Not even I am that well endowed.’ he said.

‘You’re not going to fuck me, at least not just yet.’ Jim replied, moving onto the bed and leaning back against his hands. ‘Take your clothes off.’

‘What?’ Ross said, clearly surprised by Jim’s sudden authoritarian tone.

‘You heard me Captain Poldark. All of them.’ Jim said. He kept his eyes fixed on Ross, and the army officer nodded once. 

He started with his boots, crouching down to undo the laces before standing up and toeing them off. Socks were next and then Jim spoke.

‘You can take one step forward.’ Ross raised his eyebrows at him, grinned and took one measured pace forward. Then he reached back over his head for the collar of his white t-shirt, taking it in both hands and slowly pulling it over his head and shaking it of his arms before he chucked it at Jim, who caught it neatly. The smell of it made him dizzy, it smelt like Ross’ sharp citrusy aftershave and muskier sweat. He looked back at Ross. The light from the window sculpted his chest and shoulders in shades of grey and black, with defined muscles and thick hair that covered his chest and stomach. There was a tattoo of a tree running down the right side of his body, under his arm and across his ribs, disappearing into the waistband of his jeans which rested on narrow hips. Jim had to bite his lip to keep from gasping at the sight.

‘Another step.’ he managed to say. Ross took another step forward, his grin now decidedly wolfish. He dropped his hands to his belt, undoing it slowly, drawing out the movements. Then he undid the buttons of his jeans. Jim could just see black briefs underneath. He swallowed noisily and Ross smirked at him.

‘I think you’re going to need to take a breath sometime soon, Lieutenant.’ he drawled, ‘Not that your reaction isn’t fucking perfect, mind. It’s just I’d rather you didn’t pass out before I did this.’ And with that he pushed his jeans and briefs down and off, kicking them into a corner and straightening up so Jim could get a good look at him. Jim couldn’t help himself.

‘Holy fuck.’ he said, and Ross’ grin blazed into a full blown smile. 

‘I take it you like what you see.’ he asked, his voice so low now it was practically a growl.

‘Christ, yes.’ Jim breathed, eyes raking him from the dark hair on his head to the other patch of hair at his groin. He stared openly at Ross’ cock, which was quite something to behold. ‘I think you may have been underestimating your attributes, Captain.’ Ross’ face glowed at the compliment. He reached down, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it lazily. 

‘I’m still waiting for your command, Lieutenant.’ he said, voice catching. Jim watched Ross’ hand, then broke off to look him in the eyes. He leaned back onto the bed, resting on his elbows, and tilted his head back invitingly.

‘Come here, Ross.’ he said, and heard the answering catch in his own voice.

‘Yes, sir.’ Ross replied, and walked towards him.


	3. Maybe More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That concluding part of our tale. Or is it?

Ross got to the edge of the bed and looked down at the man spread out in front of him. Jim’s head was tipped back, exposing a lovely line of throat, and it made him want to lick up and down it. His blue-green eyes looked grey in the half-light and the long lashes shading them were lowered. His lips were parted and he stared at Ross, making little panting noises as he drew breath that went straight to Ross’ already hard cock. He honestly thought he’d never been so turned on in his life before and he hadn’t even laid a finger on Jim yet. 

He looked over at the dressing table, and spotted the little plastic bag Holmewood had chucked at him. 

‘Hold that thought.’ He said to Jim and then quickly went and grabbed the lube and condoms from the bag, chucking them onto the bed next to Jim who chuckled.

‘You’re certainly very prepared.’ he said. 

‘Well, if we’re playing true confessions,’ Ross said, ‘then you should probably know that the whole reason those two dragged my arse out tonight was so I could get my cock sucked.’ Ross said grinning. He’d meant it as a joke. He certainly hadn’t expected Jim to sit up (and he marvelled at the strength of his abdominals as he did so) and grab him by the hips, pulling him forward so his erection was basically in Jim’s face. And he most absolutely hadn’t expected for Jim to take his cock in a firm grip, hold him still and run his tongue in a flat, wet lick over the head. 

But that’s exactly what he fucking did.

Ross stared down at him, hardly daring to breathe at all. Jim looked up, his face a picture of innocence. It was disturbing how well he was doing it.

‘Guess it’s a good thing you picked me then.’ he said, and bent his head again, this time taking Ross all the way into his mouth. Ross let out what could only be described as an unmanly yelp, and put his hands on Jim’s head, gently trying to push him back. Unfortunately his body decided that what has happening was a rather good thing, and he couldn’t help pushing his hips forward, little shallow thrusts into the hot, wet mouth that surrounded him, moaning shamelessly at how good it felt. A minute later and the pushing on Jim’s head became guiding and the shallow thrusts had quickened. And the whole time, Jim kept his head down, tongue working against Ross’ cock. He pulled back, and Ross could see a single line of saliva as fine as cobweb connecting them. Then Jim gave him a smile that was beyond filthy.

‘I seem to have made you lose your focus, Captain.’ he said, and Ross felt an urge to fuck the smug look off his face. 

‘You are fucking dead.’ Ross hissed at him, and then climbed onto Jim’s lap, legs either side of his hips. He grabbed the hem of Jim’s t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. The t-shirt was discarded and Ross saw a trim, well defined body. His skin was tanned, and the light chest hair was thick when Ross ran his fingers over it, fingers ghosting over nipples. Jim shivered at the light touch, and Ross gave him a shove back onto the bed. He moved down, until he was straddling Jim’s thighs, undoing his belt and sliding his hand down the front of his jeans to grasp his cock. Jim was very hard and the lightest brush of fingers elicited a deep moan. Ross kept going, yanking his jeans off, but getting stuck at the boots Jim was still wearing. The laces were tied in a complicated knot, and Ross was completely foxed.

‘Motherfucker.’ he muttered trying to undo ithem and Jim laughed. 

‘For Christ’s sake.’ he said, sitting up and pushing Ross off, ‘Just let me fucking do it, or we’ll be here all night.’ He undid the knots in a matter of seconds, kicking the boots off, then pulling of socks, jeans and boxers in a remarkably fluid movement. Ross watched him, and when Jim lay back, completely naked, he let his eyes run up and down him for a moment. 

‘Fuck me.’ he breathed and Jim raised an eyebrow.

‘I think that’s supposed to be my line.’ He said, and Ross moved so he was lying half on top of him. He took hold of Jim’s face in his one hand and kissed him, slowly and deeply this time. 

‘Only if you want to.’ he murmured, ‘We could always just play if you weren’t comfortable.’ He reached down took Jim’s cock in his hand, using the same languorous strokes he’d used on himself. Jim’s head tilted back and his eyes closed, and Ross took the opportunity to do what he wanted and licked up his throat in one line from the hollow to just behind one ear. 

‘No.’ Jim breathed, ‘No. I want you to fuck me.’ He opened his eyes and looked steadily at Ross. ‘I want you inside me.’ 

‘Jesus, if you keep talking like that I’m going to come before I even get a chance to.’ Ross said, his voice shaking just a little. He reached over Jim for the lube. He struggled for a minute to tear off the cellophane, then pumped it to get it going. He got a surprise when it discharged with a sudden burst and the lube went all over Jim’s stomach. 

‘Bloody bollocking hell!’ Ross swore, and then realised that Jim was now giggling like a small child. He looked at the indignant expression on Ross’ face and laughed louder. 

‘I’m sorry.’ he managed to get out, ‘But your fucking face.’ His whole body was shaking with laughter. He looked utterly bloody adorable to Ross’ eyes and he realised with a sudden falling feeling that Jim laughing was something that he could have happily spent the rest of his life listening to. 

‘Right, you disrespectful bugger.’ he said, trying hard not to smile but failing miserably. ‘You’re going to pay for laughing at me.’

‘Oh really?’ Jim snickered, ‘And just how are you going to do that?’

‘Like this.’ Ross said. He dragged his fingers through the lube on Jim’s stomach and closed them around Jim’s cock. That got a sudden intake of breath followed by a loud moan. Ross watched Jim’s pupils dilate noticeably. 

‘What’s that Lieutenant?’ he asked, ‘Cat got your tongue.’ He kept his hand slow and tight.

‘Shut the fuck up, Ross.’ Jim moaned, ‘Fuck, that’s good.’ 

‘It’ll get better.’ Ross said, dropping his head to lick at Jim’s chest. He felt Jim’s fingers running through his hair. ‘Sorry it’s too short to pull.’ he said, the words partially muffled by the nipple he was tonguing between his teeth. Jim arched against his mouth.

‘You talk to fucking much.’ he panted. Ross smiled against him, and sucked hard at the nipple. Jim did what could only politely be described as writhing, his breath coming in short harsh cries. 

‘Fuck.’ he breathed, the vowel drawn out in a moan, ‘I don’t think I can hold on much longer.’ Ross lifted his head.

‘Really?’ he asked, a little bemused if he was honest. He wasn’t used to doing so little work to get his partner to the barely holding on stage.

‘Three years fucking the same guy.’ Jim explained, ‘And I have just come back from a fucking six month deployment, and I’m currently getting a hand job from a guy who looks like a fucking walking wet dream. Now, unless you want a very anticlimactic end to our evening, I suggest you fuck me.’ He reached for Ross’ hand and took it off his cock, and then brushed it through the lube again and guided it lower. Ross took the very broad hint and used his slick fingers to trace the entrance. Jim’s eyes were starting to get glassy. He pushed against Ross’ fingers, and Ross slid the first one in with barely any resistance. He worked slowly, waiting for Jim to relax completely before adding the second one. Then it was a moment’s work to find his prostate, brushing but not stroking yet. He watched as Jim bit his lower lip. Ross leaned down and kissed him, tongue thrusting into Jim’s mouth in the same rhythm as his fingers. After a while, the third went in with a more resistance and Jim hissed a little. Ross pulled back, ready to take his fingers out, but Jim stopped him, hand on Ross’ arm gripping tightly.

‘Don’t stop.’ he panted, ‘I’m almost there. It’s just been a while.’ He rocked down against the three fingers and moaned. ‘Now, do it now Ross.’ 

Ross gently pulled his fingers out, then leaned over and grabbed the box of condoms. This time he didn’t bother with niceties, ripping the side of the box with his teeth and shaking the condoms all over the bed. He grabbed on, but his slippery fingers prevented him from getting a good grip. Jim took it from him, opening it and taking the condom out. Then he got hold of Ross and rolled it on him with expert hands, slicking him up with the last of the lube from his skin.

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross said as he watched him. ‘That’s impressive.’

‘Practice.’ Jim said, then lay back, arms above his head. Ross moved over him, settling between his spread legs. He took Jim’s leg under the knee and hooked it around his hip. Jim lifted his hips, and Ross moved to push in against him. There was a moment of resistance, and then the long, slow slide inside Jim’s body until they were flush against each other. Jim got both legs around Ross, locking his ankles at the small of his back. Ross covered his body with his own, getting his arms under Jim’s shoulders and Jim responded by wrapping his arms around Ross’ neck, pulling him close enough to kiss. 

Ross was at a loss. His one night stands were never this intimate, usually done with his partner on their hands and knees in front of him and a minimum of physical contact. But now here he was, in as close an embrace as it was possible to get. He looked down into Jim’s eyes and started to move. He would usually pound the life out of his partner, but this position meant that he could only really go slow and deep. And interestingly, that was what he found himself wanting to do. He wanted to take his time, not rush to the end game. 

Underneath him, Jim was pliant and extremely responsive, every thrust met with a push up into it, as he panted into Ross’ open mouth. His eyes never left him, and the intimacy of what they were doing knocked the sensations up another level. There were no words between them, no profanities or endearments, just the sound of each other’s strained breathing and increasingly strident moans. 

Ross felt like he was riding a wave of feeling stronger than anything he’d ever felt. Not even the mighty adrenaline rush of a near miss had made him feel as alive as he did in that moment. He dropped his head to Jim’s shoulder, adjusting his position and starting to thrust harder and faster as the wave caught him, lifted him up and carried him towards a climax that was promising to be beyond mind-blowing. Jim’s one hand was clutching at his hair, the other dropping to pull his backside in against him. Ross felt his legs tighten around him, the rocking of his body against Ross getting increasingly desperate, and then Jim was biting at his shoulder only breaking off to moan Ross’ name once before he jerked so violently he almost broke Ross’ hold on him. Ross felt the powerful tremors of Jim’s orgasm around his cock and that sent him screaming over the edge. Jim’s fingers gripped his shoulders tight enough to leave bruises and they held onto each other, shaking, until at last they started to come down, their breathing eventually slowing enough for them to speak.

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross muttered into Jim’s sweat damp hair. ‘That was incredible.’

‘I think that next time though, I’m going on top.’ Jim muttered back.

‘Next time?’ Ross chuckled.

‘Fuck, yes.’ Jim said.

***********

There sadly was not to be a next time. They both fell asleep still wrapped around each other and when Ross woke up, sated and boneless the next morning, Jim was already gone. He had however, left behind a piece of paper. It was stuck to the lube bottle. On it were a mobile number, a scrawled anchor and a smiley face. Ross burst out laughing when he saw it. He had a funny feeling this was far from over.


End file.
